Magic
casting a spell, one of the most basic components of witchcraft.]] Magic is a supernatural force that can alter the fabric of reality at fundamental levels. Humans who are born with and practice magic are usually called "wizards (if they are masculine gender) or "witches" (if they are feminine gender). However, aside from wizards and witches, there are many other magical beings that exist such as Gods, demons, and whitelighters. Overview In "Charmed series", the source of all magic is known as The Sacred Flame or "The Source of All Evil". Both witches and demons get their power from the exact same place, and whether it's good or evil depends on who possesses it. If the current vessel of the Source is killed, it would destroy the Sacred Flame and all magic as well. However, due to the fact the Source grants its host immortality and enhanced durability, this is not an easy deed to perform. As a force, magic is capable of changing and controlling the natural world (including events, objects, people and physical phenomena), the nature of these changes being dependent only on the skill, level of power, imagination or knowledge, and the morality of the magical practitioner. Good and Evil Different types of magic can be defined by their moral implications, power and source. Furthermore, magic can be divided into "forces of light" and "forces of dark" which certain beings, such as necromancers, are able to tap into for the purpose of bringing the dead back to life.You're Dead to Me Usage and Execution The use of magic is dependent on a user's skill and strength. A great deal of knowledge must be obtained by the user in order to practice magic efficiently and safely as it can be deadly in the wrong hands. Types of Magic There are several branches of magic that focus on a specific application as well in the methology and tools used in its practice. Some of the known branches of magic: *'Witchcraft': A form of magic that mostly witches can use, though other species can use as well, like wizards or demons. It encompasses many different types of activities including astrology, divination, spell casting, and spirit communication. It includes the practices of many cultures, nations and religions as well as many books and writings from ancient times. *'Demon Magic': A very powerful form of magic that is mainly practiced by demons. Due to the fact there are many variations of demons, there are also many variations of demon magic that is specific onto the demon. For example, while most demons are known to possess the basic powers of super-strength and telekinesis, other demons have been shown other advanced powers such as mind control and teleportation. *'Angelic Magic': An extremely powerful form of magic that is mainly practiced by angels. Because there are many variations of angels, there are also many variations of angel magic that is specific to the angel. *'Pagan Magic': A powerful form of magic that is strictly practiced by pagan deities. Human and other kinds of tributes and sacrifices seem to increase its potency. It seems the act of tributes is the factor, rather than worship of a deity or deities. Pagan deities have taken tributes from humans, that do not worship them; as well actions done by humans have attracted deities that are not a follower of the respected deity's religion and taken them as tributes. *'Fairy Magic': A powerful form of magic that is exclusive to fairies. Because there are many variations of fairies, there are also many variations of fairy magic that is specific to the fairy. While bright fairies practice bright magic, dark fairies practice dark magic. Fairies also exhibit other powers such as shape-shifting, telekinesis and teleportation. Some fairies share similarities with genies, where they are forced to grant wishes to the person who has summoned them. Other fairies share similarities with demons, where they will make deals with humans in exchange for their souls or something of value to them. *'Traditional Magic': It is one of the oldest and purest forms of sorcery inherent to the Earth and the forces of Nature. Traditional Magic is undoubtedly the most popular form of witchcraft known-to-man, however it is also the most exhausting. This is mainly due to the fact whenever a witch uses this power they must exert their own energy, causing them to experience symptoms of dizziness, fatigue, and minor nosebleeds. *'Dark Magic'Memento Mori (also coined "Black Magic"): A powerful form of magic that draws on malevolent powers and may be used for negative purposes (e.g. to cause destruction or misfortune, to injure or kill, or for the profit of oneself rather than for the benefit of others). It was highly disapproved of by the Elders. *'Voodoo': A very old magical practice, that is also a religion, used by a number of witches. Voodoo is described as a set of spiritual folkways which originated from the traditions of the African diaspora. It is a cultural form of the Afro-American religions which developed within the French, Spanish and Creole population of the U.S. state of Louisiana. *'Hoodoo': A from of practice magic that mixes occult elements of African, European, and Native American witchcraft along with some Christian mythology. Contrary to Voodoo, Hoodoo is not a religion, but rather an eclectic practice of witchcraft that is strongly based in herbal knowledge and can be used negatively or positively. *'Shamanism': A magical practice used by indigenous witches known as Shamans. Shamanism is described as a way of life, focusing on connecting with Nature and creation where interaction with the spirit world through altered states of consciousness is used to achieve divination and healing. *'Necromancy:' Necromancy is a branch of divination centered on communicating with the spirits in order to resurrect the dead. It is a magical practice that allows a witch to contact and communicate with, control and even revive the dead. While most witches who practice Necromancy are known to channel dark magic, it is known that a witch can use any magic of their choosing to practice Necromancy. *'Sacrificial Magic': A powerful form of magic, though is highly dependent upon the ritualistic sacrifices of natural and supernatural beings. This form of sorcery can draw upon the energy, in various forms, from any supernatural creature that is sacrificed. *'Blood Magic:' A branch of magic that centered on manipulation of blood or using blood as a requirement/reagent within spellcasting. It's used to induce a magical transformation and forcibly convert an individual into a magical species. Blood Magic is also linked to a person's bloodline, and because of that, it's almost impossible to break a blood magic. The Elders saw this as the darkest of magic. *'Connective Magic': A form of sorcery that allows a witch to create a semi-permanent bond that draws strength from other supernatural beings, such as another witch. *'Western Magic:'The Replacement A branch of magic based on European mystical traditions. It's a type of magic sanctioned by the Elders and includes at least the power of orbing. *'Santería:'Exorcise Your Demons An Afro-American religion that can be used for spellcrafting. Santería is not sanctioned by the Elders and cannot be breached by Western Magic, meaning Tessa was unable to orb into the Vera Manor while it was shielded with this type of magic. *'Expression': It is a type of Magic featured on "The Vampire Diaries". An extremely powerful form of sorcery that draws on dark energy that is so malicious, it would supposedly demolish the world if it were ever called into existence. The details and history of expression remain unknown, however, according to the witch, Nandi LaMarche, the forces of expression are considered so powerful that many witches discredit it as magic, for it expands beyond the limitations of both ancient and modern witchcraft. *'Kemiya': It is a type of Magic featured on "The Vampire Diaries". An Arabian form of magic that allows a witch to physically destroy the elemental foundations of an object in order to create another or to magically imbue said creation with harmful, supernatural properties, thus creating a Dark Object. Requiring two witches to perform, the potency of its spells are determine by the chemistry between the two practitioners. Kemiya is said to cross the boundary between magic and science, utilizing aspects of both. Methodology Practitioners of magic employ a number of ways to perform magic. |-|Spells= One of the defining characteristics of magic is casting spells. A "spell" typically being the word used to signify the means employed to carry out a magical action. This allows users to magically alter reality in a wide number of effects or to evoke forces to change their surroundings. A spell could consist of a ritual action, a set of words, a verse, or any combination of these. For reasons unknown, the majority of spells used by practitioners of witchcraft are spoken in Latin. Though, some spells may come in the form of rhyming couplets. ;Deities and Other Higher Beings Some advanced spells require the magic user to call upon deities and other higher beings as part of their incantations. Some of the higher beings that can be invoked are: *'Babalú-Ayé:' The Exorcism Ritual.Exorcise Your Demons *'The Moirai:' Invoking the Moirai spell.Other Women *'Temeluchus:' Tartarus Imprisonment spell.Jingle Hell *'Mamitu, Inanna, Anu:' The Sacred Flame Extraction Spell.The Source Awakens *'Spirits:' Resurrection spells.You're Dead to Me |-|Potions= A potion is a concoction of ingredients that have magical properties when mixed in the correct fashion. Magical potions can use a variety of ingredients, both herbal as well as chemical, for those witches versed in modern science. |-|Powers= Magic can manifest as a specific supernatural ability or power (e.g. telekinesis, mind-reading, cryokinesis, freezing time and teleportation), which allows one to perform specific magical feats without the need of a spell or potion. Powers vary with every magical being. With witches, they are usually a reflection of their personality or lineage. Powers are normally accessed by one's emotions, mind or instinct. Limitations Although magic itself is considered amoral, it can have complications and some spells are subject to certain universal laws. *'Personal Gain:' According to Harry, spells rely on a system of balance. So when magic is used for personal gain (e.g. say to wallow in the superficialities of the Greek system), there will be personal consequences.Sweet Tooth *'Destiny:' Evidently, no matter how powerful the magic user is, magic cannot be used to override fate as destiny will always reassert itself.The Source Awakens Users of Magic *Gods *Demons *Wizardkind *Necromancers *Non-magic people (limited) *Whitelighters Trivia *As seen in Manic Pixie Nightmare and Red Rain, there are certain spells and rituals that ordinary humans can perform. *In Source Material, it was confirmed that both witches and demons get their power from the same source. *It is currently unknown whether or not psychics are magical in nature. References es:Magia fr:Magie pl:Magia Category:Magic Category:Terms Category:Biology